


Wet

by ThingsEvaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsEvaWrites/pseuds/ThingsEvaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine trying to hide your pent up sexual frustration, but Crowley sees through it and ensures you’re completely and utterly satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> A little something since 24 Sins and the What Cas series are taking longer than expected. Damn plots. Enjoy, my lovelies.

Frustrated and antsy, you stripped down to your bra and panties before diving into the pool. It was a hot, humid night in Texas and you were too worked up to sleep. The boys had passed out hours before, a combination of the food and beer you’d all shared, lulling them to sleep. But not you; you were worked up and had been for a damn long while. One agonizing year and of aching need; a need that could no longer be quelled by your own hands.

Floating on your back you closed your eyes to zone out, meditate and find your happy place. A place where the constant throbbing between your legs did not exist.  
A place, up to this point, you had not been able to find. A place…

Extra movement in the water caught your attention, the ripples brushing against your arm and side. Cracking one eye open you glanced sideways to see Crowley, sat by the edge of the pool, pants rolled and cuffed at his knees, lower legs dangling in the water. 

“Hello love. Care for a drink?” He inclined his head, a smirk playing around the edges of his mouth. A half full tumbler trapped between his fingers. You’d have laughed at anyone else, but even the poolside manners of the King of Hell held an air of intimidation.

Shifting to an upright position, you matched the tilt of his head with your own, raising one eyebrow, but decided you really could use a drink and some distraction. 

“Slow night in hell,” you asked as you made your way over to the shallow end. Crossing your arms on the concrete beside Crowley, once you reached the edge.

His only answer was a shrug of his shoulders and his own question. “Aren’t you up past you bedtime?”

“Couldn’t sleep. It happens.” Resting your chin on your arms, you let your legs stretch out behind you, the water lifting them weightlessly. Your ego getting a little boost as you saw Crowley’s eyes follow the length of your body under the water.

“Penny for your thoughts? I’ve been told I’m an excellent listener.” 

As he finished speaking, Crowley finally handed you the glass of whisky. You sipped slowly, letting the option of telling him what was bothering you roll through your head. However, before you could reach a decision, he grabbed your chin, lifting it so your eyes met his. The intensity of his stare belying how softly he actually spoke. 

“In fact one of my favorite things to hear is my name called out mid orgasm and from the way you’ve been acting the last few times I’ve seen you, you could do with a few of those.”

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and tried to duck your head to hide the blush, but Crowley held your chin firmly in his hand.

“Tell me you wouldn’t like that. Tell me you wouldn’t like to be my little plaything for a few hours. Tell me no and I’ll go away. “ His words a threat and dare rolled into one.

“Yes, “ you replied without a second thought, your voice sure and strong. You needed to get laid and if he was offering, you were taking. You didn’t care what he wanted in return at this point.

“Good girl. Now lets go somewhere a little less wet, “ he paused for a moment licking his bottom lip before he continued. “For now anyway.”

A snap of his fingers and you were in your hotel room, on the bed and completely dry. Your discarded clothes now a neatly folded stack on the nightstand. Even Crowley was fully dressed again. Not a single wrinkle marring his suit. 

“Impressive, “ you whispered under your breath.

“Oh, you haven’t felt anything yet.” The sinister half smile of his making your stomach churn from both excitement and nerves. 

Grabbing your ankles, Crowley tugged hard, pulling you to the edge of the bed. Sliding his hands ups your legs; you fell back against the mattress moaning from the feel of his fingers as they alternated between soft caresses and harsh kneading. 

“You wanton little slut,” he purred, slapping your inner thigh, the sharp sting sending vibrations to your already dripping pussy and causing your legs to spread wider on reflex. 

Another slap, followed by the smooth and wet sensation of Crowley’s tongue swirling around the red mark left by his hand, trailed up to the junction of your of you legs. Instead of continuing on though, he stopped, rubbing his cheek against your inner thigh. His beard a soft prickle against your skin.

“Please,” you whined. He was so close to where you wanted him to be. You could feel his breath as it drifted over your still covered lips.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties, Crowley pulled them off quickly and reclaimed his place on the floor between your legs, head resting on your thigh, eyes once again locked on yours, one hand drawing lazy patterns across your lower belly.

“Tell me you want me.” It was a quiet demand. A request if you squinted hard enough and that thought made you smile. 

“I want you, Crowley.”

“My sweet, delicious whore.” A bite to your thigh.

“Yes.”

“You’d like that, to be my personal whore.” Another bite. This one just below your belly button while he ran one finger along your dripping slit. 

“Yes.” A roll of your hips to try and push against his finger.

“You’d belong to me and only me.” His finger, slick with your own wetness, circled your clit.

“Yes, fuck yes, Crowley, only you.”

“Mine.” 

His tongue traced around the entrance of your quivering cunt before delving inside; the thickness and length just enough to tease you as it circled round. His nose bumping the underside of your clit with each movement, sending tiny jolts of electricity up your spine. 

Arching your hips off the bed, you moaned Crowley’s name again. 

Spurred on by your words, he slipped his hands under your ass, grabbing hard, nails biting into your soft flesh, pulling you tighter against his mouth. 

His tongue was everywhere; licking along your slit, dipping inside your pussy and circling your clit. Growls rumbled deep within his throat, the vibrations of his lips adding to the wonderful sensations he was creating. It felt like fire in your belly and with a sharp bite on your clit, you came. Your fingers fisting into Crowley’s hair pushing his face into as you moaned his name over and over. 

Before you were completely down from your first orgasm, Crowley slipped two fingers in you, his tongue replacing his teeth on your clit. The sensations too intense while still riding the wave of your first orgasm you tried to pull his mouth off of you. 

Slapping your hands away, he let out a grunt of frustration and an order. “Grab your legs behind your knees and spread them wide for me. You will not let go until I say.”

Quickly moving into position, a breathy “yes sir” fell from your lips. An embarrassing heat rising in your face as you thought about how you were on display for Crowley. Completely open to him. 

Crowley’s eyes traveled from your face to your spread legs, his tongue caught between his teeth in contemplation and appreciation.

“Good girl. I love it when my pets behave.” 

As he spoke, two fingers were thrust deeply into you, scratching twice along your upper wall before pulling completely out and plunging back in. This time with a third finger added. Over and over Crowley pushed his fingers deep inside you at an inhuman pace while twisting his wrist to reach every inch. His mouth alternating between licking, sucking and biting on your clit as he devoured you.

Your vocabulary had dwindled to only fuck and Crowley. Both words chanted over and over like a mantra. Every inch of your body tingled. Each nerve on fire from the things he was doing between your legs. 

Tears were streaming down your face when Crowley added a forth finger, stretching your taught. Filling you completely and pushing you to the point of over-stimulation. Your entire body convulsing. The tension coiled tight from your neck to you toes. Your nails digging into sensitive skin behind your knees. All of it culminating into an intense orgasm. This one stronger and deeper than your first.

Coming hard, you screamed. A long howl, your head thrown back in pleasure. A sentiment the rest of your body shared. The muscles in your pussy pulsing deep, causing you to gush. You felt the immense wetness of your squirting and heard Crowley lapping at you, drinking you in. His hands once again holding your ass, pushing your cunt against his mouth as he growled. The sound feral in its intensity.

Long soothing licks soon replaced the frantic pace of his previous motions. His hands massaging your skin gently trying to ease you back down from your high, made their way to your own hands, removing them from your legs, which fell limply to the bed. 

Twitching with aftershocks, you whimpered at the feel of quick, light kisses that Crowley placed along your body. Murmuring a quiet litany you couldn’t make out as he crawled atop you. The full weight of his body hovering just above your own. 

Cupping your face he wiped the tears from your checks with his thumbs, his forehead coming to rest against your own. 

“So beautiful, “ Crowley whispered on your lips. A bruising kiss followed. The taste of your arousal on his tongue. The feel of it smeared across his beard. Your hands coming to his chest, fisting the soft fabric of his shirt, wanting to keep him where he was. 

You bit your lip when he pulled back. Both of you staring at the other for a few moments before Crowley spoke, his voice deeper than normal; gruff with his own arousal.

“I’m going to fuck you now. It’s going to be hard and fast and it will hurt you. But you will like it and when I tell you to cum, you will cum. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes sir.”

“I do love a fast learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional updates and smaller fics can be found on my tumblr, http://thingsevawrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Looking for a beta! Let me know if you are interested.


End file.
